


convenience stores

by prismized



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismized/pseuds/prismized
Summary: Sana waits. Tzuyu flirts.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	convenience stores

**Author's Note:**

> just moving stuff from aff to here hehehehe
> 
> unbeta'd, no proofread, wrote this at 2 am two years ago

Sana hated waiting. She hated everything that has to do with the said noun, or was it adjective? Don’t ask her, she’s an engineering student, not an English major. She absolutely loathes the idea of waiting in line for her turn to pay for her groceries. She can’t handle waiting in line whenever she buys her lunch at the university’s cafeteria. She’s a busy woman. She lives a hectic life. Everything around her is fast-paced.

She hates waiting so much that she almost strangled a saleslady for asking her to wait for a few minutes to go get her another pair of shoes that is her size only to come back fifteen minutes later empty-handed when she was shopping last week. She’s not mean, okay? She’s stressed and stress plus waiting for a pair of shoes in a crowded mall does not mix up.

Even her roommate Jihyo, and along with her other friends knows how much she loathes the idea of waiting. They were even forced to get used to arriving at their meeting places on time whenever they want to hang out because not even a minute or so of tardiness, Sana is already grumbling incoherent words under her breath. Nobody wants to handle a furious squirrel. Even Momo, the always tardy friend of theirs, tries to at least arrive five minutes earlier just to avoid Sana’s scolding.

She loathes it to the extent that she even asks Jihyo to do the grocery shopping for her because she hates waiting in line to pay for her groceries. Jihyo wants to say no sometimes but when Sana gives her the look and gives her a one-on-one lecture on how a stressed college student like her who is suffering a mental breakdown 24/7 should not be out to do the grocery shopping because god knows what might happen to the poor civilians who will face her wrath, she grabs the list and does the shopping. Besides, who wants to deal with a grumpy stressed college student? Nobody.

But luck is not on Sana’s side today, or tonight rather. It’s finals week, meaning everyone in the university is stressed and Sana may always abuse Jihyo’s kindness but she knows when to stop bothering the other girl. Jihyo’s busy trying to fill up her brain with all the things she learned for the past semester and Sana is not a mean roommate to just barged in into her room and order her to buy her a cup ramen that she’s been craving for since yesterday. Jihyo may be an angel to her but you’ll never know when she will finally snap.

Besides, it is her fault for not telling Jihyo to buy her ramen when the girl went out grocery shopping three days ago.

Then it ends up to her standing two steps away from the cashier counter of a convenience store not too far away from their shared dorm. She’s holding the cup ramen on her left hand while her other hand is busy typing a quick text to Jihyo. Just when she’s about to send the text to her roommate, she hears the group of middle school students in front of her yelling something to the cashier.

She hears something along the lines of credit card, not accepting and go fuck yourself.

“Geez, what’s with kids and their colorful language nowadays?” She mutters to herself, afraid that if the group of children in front of her hears it, she’ll get involved in the heated argument unfolding right in front of her eyes.

She would usually play as a mediator whenever an argument happens but right now, all she wants is to pay for the cup ramen, leave the store, eat the ramen at home and go back to studying. She’s too exhausted to even complain why she’s been standing in the line for fifteen minutes when payment transactions for a cup ramen should only last five minutes tops.

“Look, I don’t care if you can buy the whole convenience store but the computer won’t accept your-“

“I don’t fucking care, I’m paying for this with my credit card or else I’m taking this with me without paying. Good luck with your boss, sweetie.” The lanky boy, who looks like the leader of the group, slams a pack of chocolates on the counter.

It amazes Sana how can the cashier remain stoic and uninterested when a very sweaty boy is technically spraying saliva all over the counter and probably on her shirt too. She can’t clearly see the woman’s face because of the students in front of her and she’s wearing a baseball cap that has the convenience store’s logo on it that matches her red uniform. Even she’s two steps away from the counter and the sweaty humans covering her view, she can safely assume that the girl is probably younger than her and taller.

“Honey, if you’re doing this on purpose just so you could talk to me longer, then maybe you should’ve said so earlier. I could always book a room in a motel nearby.” The kid retorts back and finishes it with a failed attempt in winking after the cashier said something she didn’t overhear. If there’s one thing that could dethrone waiting as Sana’s number one in her Most Hated List, it’s perverts and their creepy antics.

Now Sana is fully awake, and remember when she technically said she does not want to get involved in this petty argument? She takes that back. She detests every pervert in this world with a passion that she can write a 5-page essay on why perverts should be kicked right where the sun doesn’t shine because they deserve it. Oh, go let’s all hope Sana does not get home with bruised knuckles right after this.

“Excuse me, but you guys might want to stop.” Sana says, directing her glare towards the group of boys that are currently blocking her view of the counter.

“Why? This is none of your busine-“

“You and your group of loyal disciples have been standing there for more than fifteen minutes, as a customer who’s also waiting in line, it is my business. There are CCTVs installed in this establishment so everything you did earlier is recorded and can be used to put your asses behind bars.” She finishes in a cold tone while pointing to the surveillance cameras installed in the corner.

The lanky leader is fuming red but immediately leaves the store with his group hot in his tail. The cashier sighs loudly and Sana finally has a clear view of the cashier’s face and oh god she’s fucked because mystery cashier is so pretty she might as well dethrone Aphrodite or whoever Greek god claimed she’s beautiful.

If perverts and waiting in line are both debatable number one and two on her list of the things she hated most, number three which is pretty girls is definitely motionless in his place. Just like her, who’s been staring at the pretty cashier and she knows she looks like a creep for staring for too long but the cashier is just so gorgeous that the adjective itself would sound like an insult if she were to describe the woman in front of her. She hates pretty, beautiful and gorgeous women because she's a useless homosexual who becomes a tomato and a stuttering mess around them. Pretty cashier is asking her about something and she is still zoning out. This is not good.

“Uh, sorry?” Sana asks her because it’s obvious she wasn’t listening. She’s too busy gawking at the angel in a baseball cap in front of her. Sana internally asks herself how can pretty cashier looks like a model even if she’s wearing just her uniform.

“I was asking if you were okay? And sorry if I made you wait back there because I suck at handling problematic customers.” Pretty cashier finishes with a pout, an adorable pout. Sana is speechless. The stoic façade earlier is long forgotten and replaced by an adorable smile that would haunt her for days. Finals are damned. She's a dead gay. A useless homosexual found dead in a ditch.

Sana could only ogle at the beauty behind the counter scanning his cup ramen and putting it in a plastic bag. A few minutes ago, she’s threatening students and now she’s a pool of puddle because of a cashier with pink lips, doe eyes and long wavy hair, and did Sana already mentioned her lips? Sana tells herself it is rude to stare but how can she not stare and appreciate Aphrodite’s rival right in front of her? And her eyes should really stop looking at those lips but it's just so pink and kissable she wants to kiss them. It’s not even an hour since Sana shoo-ed those perverts away and now she’s already nursing a crush on the cashier. What a nice character development for a human being.

“You’re staring.” The girl stated with a hint of teasing in her tone and red attacked Sana’s cheeks immediately. She’s still a stranger and pretty cashier would probably think she’s also a pervert. The other girl hands her the bag and gives her the sweetest smile she ever witnessed in her life.

“Oh yeah right! I should be leaving now! Bye!” Sana did not even bother looking back and made a run towards the exit, not without bumping into a customer and muttering a quick apology. She feels like her heart is about to jump off her ribcage any minute now. She was just caught gawking like fish out of water. Studying for the finals wouldn’t be a problem now because all she wants to do is to dig a hole and bury herself. She plans to avoid that convenience store from now on.

A worried Jihyo greets her when she opens the door of their shared dorm. The other girl fires questions after questions at her. She quickly explained that she forgot to send her a text because of what happened earlier, she left out the part about her encounter with the cashier. Telling her about that would be just too embarrassing and her roommate can be a bully sometimes. She can already imagine Jihyo plotting with her other friends on how to make sure Sana gets to meet the cashier again.

“How did you even paid for those? You left your wallet here.” She snaps back to reality when Jihyo asks her about the ramen and then pointing her wallet on the coffee table. Sana panics and rummages through the contents of the bag. Now, pretty cashier thinks she’s a thief, too. A thief and a pervert, nice combination.

She finds a receipt with something written on the back.

_hi! you were too busy staring at me that you didn’t hear me ask if it’s okay to have your number so i can properly thank you for what you did_

_and i already paid for your cup ramen :)_

_do you like coffee or ice cream? we can get both if you want! just text me when are you free! here’s my number_

_09********** - tzuyu_


End file.
